Project Summary/Abstract: Polymer Coatings for Prevention of Bacterial Contamination in Dental Waterlines Copious amounts of water are used for rinsing and cooling purposes in restorative and surgical dental procedures. Bacterial fouling of dental unit waterlines that deliver this water is a persistent problem in clinical dentistry and dental surgery. While the risk of bacterial infection is slight in most healthy patients, those patients with compromised immune systems due to disease or drug therapy are at elevated risk. Additionally, dental healthcare professionals are subjected to chronic exposure to contaminated water and aerosols generated from the dental unit. Existing approaches to combat bacterial contamination and biofilm formation are typically not effective in reducing bacteria counts to levels recommended by the American Dental Association. Finally, the majority of the existing approaches rely on healthcare workers to adhere to specific maintenance schedules that, if not followed, render the approaches largely ineffective. New approaches to dental waterline antifouling that would significantly reduce or eliminate the need for routine decontamination maintenance are of great interest to the dental healthcare community. Surface coatings which repel bacterial attachment on dental waterlines and biofilm formation would significantly reduce these health risks. If bacteria cannot attach to the surfaces of dental waterlines, they will not be able to form biofilms to allow them to reproduce in large numbers and contaminate the water supply. Coatings will be developed and evaluated that prevent bacterial attachment to surfaces of materials commonly used in the manufacture of dental waterlines. In stage 1, surface coatings will be developed that adhere tightly to these materials and form coatings covering these surfaces. In stage 2, these coated surfaces will be evaluated for their ability to prevent bacterial attachment to the surfaces of these materials under both static and dynamic conditions. In future research, the coatings that have been developed will be evaluated for their effective on actual dental unit waterlines. Project Summary/Abstract (Description) Page 7 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Dalsin, Jeffrey, L. Project Narrative: Polymer Coatings for Prevention of Bacterial Contamination in Dental Waterlines Copious amounts of water are used for rinsing and cooling purposes in restorative and surgical dental procedures. Bacterial contamination of these water supplies is a chronic and serious problem. Coatings for waterlines that are designed to prevent bacterial growth would largely prevent this problem, thereby reducing health-related risks to both patients and dental care workers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]